The Golden Ticket
by LonelyMonsters
Summary: It's been a year since Sherlock Holmes has attended his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Last year was boring, no one to hang around with besides a skull which sat on his nightstand. Until now... [ used to be WHOLOCK and now changed to SUPERWHOLOCK ]
1. Chapter 1

**The Golden Ticket**

**Superwholock Potter AU**

* * *

Main Characters:

John Smith (the Doctor), male, _thirteen_ years old (as in 11th generation)

Melody Pond, female, _eleven_ years old (as in 3rd generation; River Song)

Sherlock Holmes, male, _twelve_ years old

John Watson, male, _eleven_ years old

Castiel (Cas) Novak, _twelve_ years old

Dean Winchester, _thirteen_ years old

Sam Winchester, _nine_ years old (will not be at Hogwarts until two years, but might make other appearances)

Minor Characters:

James Moriarty, male, _twelve_ years old

Molly Hooper, female, _eleven_ years old

Sebastian Moran, male, _fourteen_ years old

Mycroft Holmes, male, _sixteen_ years old

Greg Lestrade, male, _sixteen_ years old

Ships:

The Doctor/Melody & Sherlock/John & Dean/Castiel

Maybe some Seb and Jim honestly depends

[ Due to their ages turning during the years I will make a new main character page before I post that new chapter. ]

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The first years were so _tiny_. The way they all crowded into the front of the Great Hall waiting to be sorted was…_cute?_ Was that even an appropriate word to describe them? Sherlock shrugged it off, continuing to watch the small heads bob up and down.

Sherlock Holmes was in his second year at Hogwarts and looking at these first years made him feel so much older even though he was he was simply twelve years old.

When it was Sherlock's turn to be sorted he had been disappointed by his result. His older brother Mycroft was placed in the noble Ravenclaw along with the rest of his family. His mother who was probably the nicest person in his family accepted the fact that she was blessed to have two sons no matter the house they were put in. He was thankful for that.

The ceremony was starting. A couple of uninteresting children took their seat before the roar of a certain house and the clicking of one's shoe heading off into that direction towards their new house.

And then there was one. Not literally that one left in the whole crowd of first years, but one that like a fire off in Sherlock's stomach. It was- odd… Something that Sherlock himself had never felt before. It wouldn't help the fact that Sherlock wasn't flourished with a variation of emotions but this one came from the pit in his stomach. It ignited like a flame, the warmth spreading throughout the child's body like a wildfire. It was beautiful. The feeling continued as he watched the certain first year climbing onto the stool.

The boy had dusty blonde hair and dark colored eyes. His clothing looked old and tattered, hand-me-downs obviously. Though his hair was neatly combed… As the sorting hat started talking he snapped out of his deduction and decided to tune in.

John Watson was scared. With all the eyes on him in the Great Room was nerve-wracking. But never did he ever let his nerves get the best of him. He put his little bum on the stool, watching the eyes of the students as they flickered to look up at Professor McGonagall placing the sorting hat on the top of his head.

"_Brave…Loyal…Helpful,"_ He heard the hat starting to mutter, "_Intelligent..trustworthy..." _It seemed like ages as the hat had a certain long pause. _Better be Gryffindor!"_

John's face grew into a wide smile, exactly where he wanted to be placed. He merrily hopped off the stool and walked over to his table where he was welcomed with applause and cheers.

"John!" The boy's eyes flickered over to the caller- his sister Harriet who was heading towards his direction. "I'm so proud of you! Now go off and sit with some people." She said while she ruffled John's neatly combed hair before continuing on her way and sitting next to a girl named Clara who was Harriet's best friend. Honestly he wasn't sure if they were best friends since you could see something in Clara's eyes.. It was more then friendship.

John looked around trying to find an empty seat in the busy table. He felt like someone was certainly watching him. He turned around, meeting direct eyes with a boy at the Slytherin table.

The boy was pale, extremely sickly pale. Almost an unhealthy shade but the boy's eyes told him that he wasn't sick- the eyes of the boy's didn't tell him anything at all. They were a piercing light green or blue, he could not tell. His hair was black- or dark brown? That was kept in an untidy mess. It was very curly to say.

John raised him eyebrow before peeling his eyes away and sitting next to a young girl who had been sorted also. "May I sit here?" He asked politely.

The young girl smiled in reply. "Yeah. You're John Watson, right?"

He nodded. "What's your name? I didn't catch it." John lied, he didn't pay attention to where anyone went.

"Melody Pond. But I rather be called River Song." The girl's fluffy blonde hair shifted as she ate a fluffy golden pancake.

John gave a nod of acceptance before digging into his food. He still couldn't get the eyes that belonged to the young boy out of his mind.


	2. Note

**Note from the author:** Hey everyone! I know not many of you have read this story, but I planned to post the second chapter soon but my dad took my laptop and now I have a new one, but does not have Word. The second story is saved on the old computer and I will have to get it. I will upload it as soon as I can! Sorry!

* * *

**Note from 9/5/13: **I edited the first chapter to give some more stuff for you to keep going for now. I still haven't gotten to the computer but honestly I will type it up once I finish with my homework. Being the last year of my school means more work and less sleep. **WARNING I CHANGED THIS STORY TO A _SUPERWHOLOCK_ CROSSOVER SINCE FINALLY I ACTUALLY STARTED WATCHING SUPERNATURAL! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THANK YOU!** So thank you for reading and hope you stick with my story~!


End file.
